Ones Truest Destiny
by Hypnotic Distortion
Summary: Ok I suck at this [Sesshy X OC] It's Fate, that sent her to the Past, it is her destiny to Save the Future with the Help of the Past, Can the Other Choosen one be trained in time to save the Future from a Pas Enemy? R&R anyway no matter how bad
1. Here we GO!

DISCLAMER: Ok.. I don't Own Inu Yasha...If i Did...This Story would be a Hell of alot Better...

Thanks to for editing Vashthestampede88 Yahoo. com

* * *

Azalie Sena

Age: 16 (turns 17 in first Chapter)  
Hight: 5'6

weight: 124

Eyes: Blue-ish green

Hair: Long Black (a little past her Butt when not pulled up) w/ blue streaks on either side of her face

* * *

The sky was unforgiving this night… as Azalie raced down the rain soaked streets, carrying a small amount of belonging With her in the over sized backpack, strapped to her back. Her tears mix with the falling rain, as she continues to run, ever so often looking over her shoulder for the Men who were chasing her, clutching her Mother's Her most prized possessions, in either hand. She stops a moment to catch her breath in front of the sunrise shrine, as she looks down at the two items in her hands. In one she held a well made katana, and in the other it's smaller mate… a wakazashi. Both of their cases careful decorated with pink and blue as well and a few purple sakura blossoms. Both blades were in her Mother's family for generations.

**_Flashback_**

_A few hours prior_

Azalie was sitting in her well furnished room listing to some music on the radio. She stops working on her drawing, looking it over... thinking to her self / Who are you...? You always invade my dreams. More so in the past few weeks ... does this mean I will meet you soon/ when a Knock came to her door. Still looking down at her drawing, "Come in" she said.

The door opened to reveal her mother. She was in her late 30's but still very pretty. She had streaks of sliver running threw her pitch black hair, she's dressed her casual business attire, holding a long a long black shiny box behind her back. After she had entered Azalie's room she quietly shut the door behind her. Looking up from her drawing, smiling at her mother, she stood from the desk, and gave her mother a tight hug.  
"Mother...how was work?" Azalie asked as she pulled away.

Her Mother Smiled, "It was as good as it could be, with the mountains of paper work and meetings." She laughed a bit.

"Your birthday is in a few hours", her Mother said sadly.

"Yes it is...why the sad face mother?" Azalie asked "I'll be 17."

"Yes my dear Flower... But you're still my little girl..." she laughs slightly.

Azalie laughs and smiles at her Mother, "I'll always be your little girl, Mother."

Suddenly her Mother's face turned serious. "You remember what I told you about this?" she holds long shiny box in front of her.

Azalie's face looks up in shock and her eyes start to tear up...

"The sacred swords...Then that would mean..."

Looks sadly at her daughter,

"Yes my time on Earth is dwindling quickly… you must not let your "Father" get his hands on these..."

She takes the box from her Mother, setting it on her desk. She then quickly turns back to her mother and holds her in a hug.

"I love you my Flower... and I will always be with you ... no matter what happens..." she returns her daughter's hug, she pulls away and turns to leave her daughter's room.

She watched as her Mother left "I love you to Mom."

She smiled sadly at her daughter and then left the room, closing the door behind her.

**_Flashback Ends_**

She tries to shake the horrid memory from her mind, as her hand tries to wipe the rain from her drenched face. Just as she was going to take a deep breath, a shot rang out. She cried out falling back on the shrine steps clutching her shoulder.

"Damn it" Azalie cursed under her breath, as she ran up that shrine steps looking for any type of cover. /Anything BUT the main house/ She thought to herself.

As she ran something compelled her to run to small shed-like building. She quickly and quietly Opened and shut the door behind her,turning her back to the door; she notices a very old well. She descends a small set of steps to get to the well.

/ Maybe if I hide in the old well, those guys won't find me. /  
She tucks the twin swords into her belt, and peers down the well. She readies herself by taking in a deep breath and just as quickly she sits on the edge of the well. Checks the swords tucked in her belt, she jumps into the well. As she falls to the bottom of the well a blue light appears and engulfs her.

* * *

Yeah I Know it's Short. but tell me what you think... and Pointers on how to Better this Story.. Thanks 


	2. Meguri Aeta Kotto

DISCLAIMER>> nope Don't own..

And i don't own the Titles of the chapters either... they belong to there respective song writers

* * *

"N - NANI!"

She finds her self sitting in the bottom of the well.

"Aw man…what was with that light?" she slowly looks up the side of the well

"EH! The sky, but how? D-Did those guys tear the roof off or what?"

She quickly notices some strong vines growing up and out of the well and crawls out and sits on the grass, trying to figure out what in the hell had just happened.

She is brought out of her deep thoughts by a voice speaking to her.

"Oy...who the hell are you?" the voice said again sounding a little annoyed

Azalie looks up to the voice to see a seemly young boy standing in front of her.

"Oy! Don't make me repeat myself...wench..." he said some what annoyed.

Her eyebrow twitched. "WHAT did you call me!"

She glared at the young man (if he could be called that) before her, as she stood up.

"I called you a wench...now answer my question" he stated as he folded his arms.

"Why you!" She started.

Out of nowhere came a young girls shout.

**"OSUWARI!"**

Azalie blinked as the young man suddenly did a face plant right in the ground, leaving a gaping hole where he once stood.

Azalie then started to laugh, kneeling down to take a closer look at him "A youkai...?"

She reached out and played with his ears for a moment. "How cute an inu youaki... right?"

/i hasn't seen another inu youaki in along time... other then.../

As Azalie looked up she noticed a small group of people coming towards her, a girl dressed in a school uniform spoke first.

"Are you alright? InuYasha didn't hurt you did he?" the girl asked.

"I'm fine…and no the puppy didn't hurt me..." Azalie replied trying her best to ignore the pain in her left shoulder.

InuYasha butted in as he sat up "Then why do you smell of blood if you're not hurt? And who the hell are you calling a PUPPY?"

The girl spoke... "I'm Kagome, That's Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Keirara" Indacting each of them

And she last introduced the Inu Youaki

"And this Grump in Inu Yasha" Kagome said with a slight smile.

"Feh" was all he said, as he looked away

She smiled slightly bowing to them slightly winching as she bowed..."I'm Azalie"

The one called Sango spoke. "Perhaps we should head back to the Village so Keade-sama can look over the Wound"

They all nodded and headed back to Keadea's hut to take care of her wound.  
After an hour or so of chatter telling Azalie of what has been going on and who to watch out for.  
Azalie shifted uncomfortably feeling Inu Yasha watching her as she sat next to Kagome

Suddenly Inu Yasha interrupted the conversation

"How the Hell did you get here anyway?"

"I Thought only Kagome and Inu Yasha could enter the well" Miroku added.

Azalie shifted again bring the swords to rest on her Lap. "I have no idea...M-Maybe it was the Work of the Swords"

Keade squinted her one good eye, then widened in shock… "They be the Sacred Swords that belonged to Midoriko-Sama"

All eyes are drawn to the swords that lay in Azalie's Lap.

"Well..." she stated "… i think that I might be from her line... I'm not sure really... " Azalie look down at the swords starting to tear up.

"All my mother ever told me was... that when she was going to give me the swords… her life would soon...end"

Said as she wipes away a tear, and then looking up at her newly found friends.

"She was killed right in front of me...sniffle and there was nothing i could …do to stop it"

Kagome looks at Azalie, "How … was she killed"

Azalie was silent for a moment… before she spoke…

"My Father killed her"

All in the room collectively gasped How… how could he do that!" Sango asked shocked "He wasn't my Real Father... But a Shape

shifting Youaki… who most likely killed him and took his form"

Azalie spoke calmly, trying to collect her self after braking down What would a Youaki gain with the death of your Mother and Father?

Miroku asked "Perhaps the Youaki... was after the Swords, the Aura of the swords are Very Strong" Keade spoke wisely as everyone

Nodded "What should i do then?" she wondered…

"You can stay with us and help us find the jewel shards" Kagome chimed clasping her hand together with a smile.

Everyone nodded in agreement except foe Inu Yasha, he watched Azalie quietly. Shortly after that everyone had went to sleep. Azalie

had propend herself in the corner of the Small Hut, and dozes off


	3. Dream a Dream

Disclamer: don't own.. I wish i did... but i don't..

Noooo!

Please read and review.. Flames are welcomed.. at this ponit...

* * *

DREAM

Azalie wakes to finder herself sitting under a blooming Sakura tree, over looking a crystal lake.  
She smiles at the sight.

'This is so peaceful... I wish I hadsomeone here to enjoy this with me...' she thought as she stood up.

A sudden strong gust of wind blew the peaceful scenery away like sand in the wind, replacing it with nothing but the blackest night "

W - What's g -going on?" she stammered.

She suddenly spun around when she felt and evil Aura She could see a set of malice tainted red eye starting at her. She reached to draw her swords.

"No... their gone" she mumbled as she looked back to the giant set of eyes watching her, she started to back up As she did,

Azalie bumped into something, freezing in her steps, she looked to the set of eye witch are now scowling at her

"Oh Kami..." She gulped as she turns around, with her heart pounding a mile a minute.

There she sees a tall imposing man reaches out and wraps one arm around her as if trying to comfort her.

He seemed to be arguing with the Malice Tainted eyes Shivering in the tall man's arm Azalie looks to the eyes again seeing nothing but malice ness.  
The set of eyes start glowing a demonic purple light. The strange man pulls Azalie close as if protecting her

!FLASH!

End of Dream

Starts out of her sleep breathing heavily.  
/That dream again... it's more vivid now...then it was before.../ she thought

Are you Alright Azalie-Chan? Sango asked worried

"Ah...Yeah I'm ok Sango-Chan...I just had a nightmare... one I've had for the past few months"  
"I Know something will make you feel better... a nice warm dip in the hot springs"

"Yeah that's a good idea Kagome-Chan" Sango nodded Sango's eye twitches" You better stay where you are MONK"  
Miroku looked at Sango with mock shock " But, Sango-koi what have i done"Kagome just rolls her eyes.  
With that the three girls head off for the Hot spring.  
Soon they arrived, stripping off their cloths, and get in the spring.  
Ahh this feels great" Kagome exclaimed leaning back against the rock Yes it dose, but we shouldn't stay here to long... you know how Inu Yasha is. Sango pointed out

Kagome Sighs. I know...he'll get impatient and come looking for us, With a very Hentai-ish monk following close behind.  
Azalie just sat there trying to comprehend all the stuff that had happened to her in the past few Hours.

She grabbed her bottle of blueberries-n-cream shampoo.

Wow Azalie-Chan... Your hair is so long Kagome stated

Azalie Smiled" It part of my Familys belefes,not to cut ones hair befor the Summer solstice.

Smiling still as she emptied some of the soap into her hands, rubbing it in to her scalp, slides under the water to rinse The soap away, when all of a sudden

"HENTAI"! Sango cried out throwing a large rock in the direction of the peeking monk

JUST WAIT MONK YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT! Sango fumed.

Azalie just went under the water, till it reached just under her nose.  
/ this is going to be an interesting trip/

A Short time later They were on their way InuYasha taking the lead, Kagome holding Shippou, Azalie walking beside them Then Sango and Miroku (with a Hugh red hand print on his face) along with Keirara. They were heading toward the west Azalie looks around abet, her hand resting on the longest of the two swords "

Azalie-Chan?" Kagome asked

"Something's coming..." Azalie spoke, ready to draw her sword if need be.

Inu Yasha sniffed the air, then growling abit... "Damn it"  
And whit that being said they stopped near the Middle of the Large Clearing Their in the center stood a Beautiful Youaki.  
"Who is that Kagome-Chan?" whispering to her

That's Sesshoumaru The lord of the western lands and Inu Yasha's older Half Brother" she said quietly

What the HELL do you want NOW Sesshoumaru? Inu Yasha spat

The Fang, I want what is rightful mine, and i will take it" he stated smoothly

There is No way in nine HELLS I'm going to give you the Tetsaiga.

"So be it" with that being said Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared in front of Inu Yasha, swinging downward with toukijin sending everyone behind Inu Yasha scattering,

Kagom, and Azalie one way, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Keirara the other Azalie quietly thought

/ Tsk¼ typical sibling rivalry... well almost typical/  
A Shout brought her out of her thoughts

AZALIE, OKA-SAN LOOK OUT! Shippou Screamed

Azalie looks up to see a Hugh wave of energy heading her and Kagome's way With seeing the energy wave Azalie drew her sword, holding it out slicing down into the wave Splitting the energy blast to either side of her and Kagome "Hrm... that was interesting" Azalie Said to no one in particular Once the dust cleared Azalie stood there in a fighting stance /That human blocked toukijin's Attack/ Sesshoumaru mused He was brought out of his Musing by a sudden pain in his chest, looking down he saw a tentacle protruding out of his Chest.

N - Naraku..." was all that he could say before falling seemingly "lifeless" on the impaling Tentacle.

OH KAMI!" Azalie screamed

Well what do we have here? Narku Spoke as he tossed Sesshoumaru's "lifeless" Body at Azalie's feet

Without even thinking she was quick to His Side.  
Quickly looks up at the Monster before her, as she felt a shiver run down her spine.

Hrm... Such a Pretty Human...and such power...perhaps i shall take you for my own..." Naraku smirked

Ugh... I'm not into tentacle monsters...

Your Power Will Be mine, Wench..

"WIND SCAR!"

Was all the was heard when a large Power wave struck Naraku's Back Sending chunks of his body flying everywhere.  
Ick gross... I definitely will need a bath after this... A Long bath.  
She looks down on the Taiyouaki lying in her arms, trying to move him away from the fighting...with very little success

Damn... he's Heavy...' something catches her eye, and looks up.

"HOLY SHIT!" Clinging to Sesshoumaru, Planting her face in to his Pelt, as Naraku's tentacles engulf them.  
AZAILE! Kagome shrieked

DAMN YOU NARAKU! Inu Yasha Screamed

Attacking him once again.


End file.
